The present disclosure relates to an image processing device that is provided with a user interface function that prompts a user to interactively perform an input operation, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing an image processing program.
In related art, an image processing device is known that is provided with a user interface function that prompts a user to interactively perform an input operation. As this type of image processing device, a printer is known that performs image editing in response to an input operation by a user. In some cases, this type of printer is provided with a so-called preview display function that displays an image that has been edited by the user before printing is performed. In the printer, for example, an original image and print setting information are displayed on a display device. After the display of the original image, if a predetermined number of operations on an operation portion are detected, a print image for display that is the original image on which image adjustment processing has been performed is displayed on the display device based on the print setting information.